


you made a wish at 11:11

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: you belong with me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, More Birthday Shenanigans, SemiShira - Freeform, actual blair waldorf shirabu kenjirou, julia roberts stan shirabu, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: Does he need to explain this one too?-Shirabu stresses his way through planning Semi's birthday party... again?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: you belong with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	you made a wish at 11:11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seijhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/gifts).



> i have a paper due on friday, so i initially wasn't going to do anything for today (i know, writing an essay on your own birthday? everybody point and laugh at the loser)... but tay convinced me! this fic is dedicated to her, so please go check out her writing!!! she is just the loveliest most fantastic friend and writer and AHH i love you lots tay thank you for being so great 🖤
> 
> happy birthday, semi!
> 
> title from 11:11 by the arkells

**_“To lose balance sometimes for love is part of living a balanced life.”_ **

― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love: One Woman's Search for Everything

* * *

**Wednesday, November 11 – 5:30 PM**

“Eita?”

Kenjirou leans halfway through the doorway, ears strained for any sign of life from the otherwise empty house.

“Eiiiiita,” he tries again.

Silence.

He drums his hands absentmindedly on the doorframe.

“Eita.”

Third time is indeed the charm, for Eita is guaranteed out of the house.

A self-satisfied, unhinged grin graces his face, and Kenjirou whips around, furiously beckoning the group inside. “Operation Semi Surprise Supreme 2: Electric Boogaloo is a _go_ ,” he whispers viciously, ushering the old Shiratorizawa Volleyball team through the door.

He counts the members in his head— Taichi first, of course, followed by Goshiki (who is dressed head to toe in Gucci, for whatever reason, which is _so_ not optimal for a stealth mission), Yamagata, Reon, Soekawa, Yunohama, Ushijima— where the _fuck_ is Tendou.

He grabs Ushijima’s shoulder as the man walks by and shakes vigorously, though he could be clutching at a brick wall for all that Ushijima moves. It’s whatever, he’s strong in his own way, thank you very much.

“Where is your _useless_ fiancé,” he hisses.

Ushijima gently lifts Kenjirou’s iron-tight grip from his shoulder and pats his palm. “He wanted to save you time and pick up the cake in your stead. Something about last year?”

“Why,” Kenjirou snatches his hand back, well aware that his jaw is dropped in outrage, “how very _dare_ he. That’s my responsibility. Also, _we do not speak of last year’s Incident_.”

Nodding sagely, Ushijima lets his arms drop to his sides. “Of course.”

Kenjirou stares up at him.

Ushijima blinks. Once.

Slowly. A little too slowly.

Kenjirou stares harder.

“Uh,” Taichi waves a hand between their faces. “Hello. Not to interrupt your thing, but absolutely to interrupt your thing. Can you go all dictator on the decorations and set-up instead?”

Kenjirou doesn’t take his eyes away from Ushijima, but he does jab a finger in the man’s direction. “ _Mutiny_.”

Ushijima smiles serenely. “If you want to control things in your life so bad…”

With that, Taichi tugs a squawking Kenjirou ( _“_ don’t you quote _Eat, Pray, Love_ at me, you accomplice to treason, _I_ am the number one Julia Roberts fan under this roof—!”) away.

-X-

Does he need to explain this one too?

-X-

**Sunday, November 8 – 3:29 PM**

“So, concept,” Kenjirou says, plopping in the seat across from Eita in their usual coffee shop and sliding a London Fog across the table.

Eita’s eyes are glued to the screen, where a blur of colours sits on Photoshop. Beside him are two empty coffee cups, a notebook, and a Bic pen. He doesn’t look up, but he _does_ lift the proffered beverage and take a cautious sip.

Only then does his piercing gaze snap up to squint at an innocent-looking Kenjirou across from him.

“London Fog,” he takes another sip, “you want me to do something, but you’re not 100% certain I’ll agree to it, and you know I most likely won’t, and _I_ know you know I won’t, but you’re trying to ply me with my kryptonite anyway.”

Kenjirou smiles wider.

Eita sighs.

Takes yet another sip.

“What is it.”

With a _small_ whoop of victory (because contrary to what you might think, he is civilized, damn it), Kenjirou gets right to it.

“Concept: we get arrested again.”

Eita doesn’t even bat an eye.

“Counter-concept: no.”

“ _Counter_ -counter-concept,” Kenjirou entreats, gesturing for Eita to keep drinking his London Fog. “Yes.”

Putting the drink down on the table instead, Eita crosses his arms and sighs again, resigned.

“Why should we?”

Kenjirou prepared for this one too. “Well, it worked out surprisingly well for us last time. We even had the best post-birthday sex in the history of post-birthday sex when we got back. Not even Taylor Swift could bring the mood down.”

“I thought you liked Taylor Swift.”

“I do,”

“We have sex regularly.”

“That doesn’t have to change!”

“You don’t even like anybody mentioning what happened last year.”

“True, absolutely,”

“Kenjirou.” Eita’s squint goes from _this is sus_ to _are you out of your mind_. “What are you implying.”

“Listen,” Kenjirou picks the London Fog up and shoves it toward his boyfriend, who reluctantly takes it. “You don’t want to do anything for your birthday this year. I get it—”

“Clearly you don’t, if your idea of not doing anything is getting _arrested_ ,”

“— _so_ ,” he makes a dismissive gesture, “how amenable are you to a small gathering of your closest friends instead.”

“Well, it’d be better than jail,”

“Jail?”

“Jail!”

“Who said anything about going to jail?”

“You did?”

Kenjirou laughs and unfolds himself from the seat. “You’re so _funny_ , Eita. I’ll be gone for the next couple days— leave your Wednesday night free,” he calls over his shoulder.

(Eita looks down at the cup in his hands, then at Kenjirou’s retreating figure.

_Outmaneuvered_. Damn, he needs to get his head in the game.

And hey! If he’s smiling when he returns to his work, who the hell are you to judge?)

-X-

Desperate times call for desperate measures: Eita going through some life crisis and not wanting anybody to celebrate his birthday is _certainly_ a desperate time, if you ask Kenjirou. 

-X-

**Tuesday, November 10, 1:10 PM**

“You know,” Taichi waves his chopsticks around vaguely, “I’m almost proud of you. Look at how much you’ve improved since last year.”

They're catching lunch at a noodle stand because Taichi has the weird idea that Kenjirou's not taking care of himself properly.

Kenjirou’s left eye twitches. His mouth is set in a wide grin, a manic gleam to his eyes and hands rubbing together unconsciously, having recounted how he brilliantly got Eita to agree to a party. At Taichi’s comment, the manic gleam turns murderous.

“ _We do not speak of last year’s Incident_. Anyway,” he continues, managing to act normal rather than certifiably insane, “what matters is that everything is in place. I get the old team settled in, I pick up the cake while you're all busy, then Eita up from home, and we surprise him at his parents’.”

Taichi slurps loudly.

Kenjirou taps the table mindlessly. “You’re so right. I should be an event planner. I’ve got this all down pat.”

When Taichi doesn’t respond, Kenjirou looks at him sharply. “You don’t think I have all of this down pat.”

Taichi shrugs.

“I think there’s a reason Semi didn’t want a party in the first place.”

“That being?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to see you lose your mind again.”

Kenjirou hasn’t slept in two days, is wearing Sunday’s clothes, and his bangs are an unruly mess. The bags under his eyes are so prominent that a kid on the street had asked if he’d gotten in a fight.

“That’s preposterous,” he scoffs. “I’m not losing my mind.”

Taichi looks just to the left of Kenjirou, as though he’s staring into the _Office_ camera.

-X-

Okay, OKAY, so maybe he _is_ a little stressed out. Can you blame him? Last year, he ended up in a bar fight and got arrested. Who the hell even comes up with this stuff?

-X-

**Wednesday, November 11 – 5:35 PM**

His ears are ringing.

“It’s for you,” Goshiki says. “Tendou.”

Scratch that. It’s fate knocking on his eardrums, that’s all.

“If it isn’t the traitor,” he says calmly, taking the phone from Goshiki and bringing it to his ear. “You’re a mutinous conspirator.”

“You’re a tactical genius,” comes Tendou’s voice over the line.

“You’re forgiven.” Kenjirou allows himself a moment or two to appreciate the comment. Then:

“Why the fuck are you picking up the cake. You know you have to get Eita too, right?”

Tendou lets out that annoying, high-pitched giggle of his. “Chill, it’s like you’ve never planned a party before. Oh, wait you did last ye—”

Kenjirou wrenches the phone from his ear and stabs the disconnect button. Reon gives him a funny look.

“ _Not a word about last year_.”

-X-

**Wednesday, November 11 – 6:29 PM**

Kenjirou holds his breath. Releases it. This isn’t like last year. 6:30 will come and Eita will walk through the door and finally, _finally_ , he can relax.

It’s a semi-surprise party. Literally, because Eita is aware of it to some extent. That doesn’t stop Kenjirou from worrying about the most minute details.

Five minutes pass.

The street beyond the door remains deathly silent.

“Where are they,” Kenjirou paces around the foyer.

Soekawa pipes up softly from his spot on the living room floor. “Tendou’s probably just running late.”

“Dude, are you okay?” Taichi.

Kenjirou peers out the peephole again. “I’m _fine_ ,” he mutters.

“Seven ‘fine’s in the last ten minutes? You got another word in your lexicon?”

“How about _asshole_ ,” Kenjirou calls over his shoulder.

Does another lap around the foyer.

Another four minutes pass.

Then:

“Houston, we have a problem.”

Kenjirou pokes his head out to the living room to glare at his friends, where they sit gathered around a game of Uno.

“Must you only bring me bad news, Kawanishi Taichi?”

Taichi puts down a reverse card, to Yamagata’s despair.

“Tendou just texted me, says Semi’s not feeling great and that he just wants to stay home.”

Kenjirou freezes. 

“Did he say anything about Eita being mad at me?”

Taichi’s fingers fly on the screen with a text.

Ushijima hits Reon with a ruthless +2.

“He says he’s leaving, and you can, uh, find out yourself, since you don’t want to call.”

_Again_ with the cryptic messages. Kenjirou shoves his feet into his boots and pulls on his coat. “You are all useless to me,” he announces.

“Go forth, fearless leader,” Goshiki cheers weakly.

“Useless,” Kenjirou repeats, and he’s headed towards his car before he can hear them reply.

-X-

…. Welp.

-X-

**Wednesday, November 11 – 7:03 PM**

Kenjirou reaches the hallway door and fumbles with his keys. Years here and he still can’t get it right.

The door swings open and Eita’s on the other side, dressed in Kenjirou’s hot pink bathrobe and looking as smug and healthy as he can be.

“Eita.”

“Thought you had me, did you?” Eita’s smirk is something Kenjirou dearly wants to wipe off his face. The door opens wider. Kenjirou hesitantly steps inside.

“Tendou said you were sick,” he says slowly. “yet another count of treason against me.”

Eita’s smirk widens. He closes the door behind Kenjirou. “If you had stayed on the phone or asked Kawanishi what was really being sent, you would have known that wasn’t true.”

_The repeated mentions of last year’s Incident_. Damn it, he should have known they were doing more than winding him up.

“You lying bastard,” he realizes. “You played me! I was playing you and you played me!”

“I like to think I know you well,” Eita’s hands come forward to unzip Kenjirou’s coat. “So. We two alone.”

Kenjirou feels his breath hitch. “I’m not conquering Troy with you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No?” Eita pushes the coat off his shoulders. “You want to conquer something else tonight, don’t you?”

With an exasperated sigh, Kenjirou toes his shoes off. “That was awful.”

“That was good!”

Kenjirou gives him a Look.

And then he notices the music floating faintly from the direction of the bedroom.

His boyfriend quirks his eyebrows.

“That’s Taylor Swift, isn’t it.”

“I’m gonna treat you so nice, you’re never gonna let me go.”

Kenjirou pats Eita’s chest. “You get me."

“Call it what you want.”

They smile at each other for a moment, and then Eita’s leaning in for a kiss.

-X-

What happens next? Come on, you don't need him to explain that too, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> The STZ boys, abandoned in the Semi household: [crickets]
> 
> hope you enjoyed !! 
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://rtifice.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
